Sake and Karaoke Mixture
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: there's drinking and singing here. what fun! oh yesh, and it's Yuusuke's 21st bday.
1. Chapter 1

**Distribution: i do not own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bring out the booze baa-san!" The raven-haired boy yelled.

The elderly lady with the pink hair sighs. "I'm not sure you can handle it Yuusuke. You're still young."

Yuusuke pouts. "You don't know that! Besides, you're like, ten hundred billion years older than me and you drink all the time!"

"…Ten hundred billion is not a number. Baka."

The little creature with the ebony spikey hair with a white starburst in the middle said in an insulting way.

"Shut up Hiei, that's not the point." Yuusuke retorted. "The point is that it's my 21st birthday and it's my karaoke party. I should be able to drink myself stupid."

"I agree!" The boy with the orange hair exclaimed. He too wanted to drink.

The young, handsome boy with hair of crimson and eyes of jade places his hand on the carrot top's shoulder. He closes his eyes, looking as if in deep thought.

"Kuwabara, I'm afraid you are too young. You are not permitted to drink until you reach the age of 21."

Kuwabara sighs in disappointment.

Aside from these four boys and the elder lady, there were five others: four girls and one other guy. None made any kind of comment to the drinking. Neither really cared anyway.

Yuusuke and the others are all at Genkai's temple. They have gathered for the celebration of Yuusuke's 21st birthday.

"If you are able to hold your liquor, then I should be able to." Yuusuke sounded so confident that it seemed no one could talk him out of it.

"Just bring out the damn drinks!" Hiei shifts his dark glare to Yuusuke. "The former detective is starting to piss me off."

Yuusuke looks at the glare and slightly quivers. _How creepy._

But he doesn't let his little moment of fear affect him. Instead, he replaces it with determination and a little mischief. "Relax Hiei. Don't get all pissy like you usually do. Wouldn't want the place to go up in flames."

"Just what are you saying? Are you implying that I cannot control myself?" Hiei asks, as though challenging Yuusuke.

Yuusuke, naturally, accepts the challenge.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He smirks.

Hiei stand up in anger and defense.

"That is not true!"

"It is so!" Yuusuke retorted.

Both boys go into their fighting stances. Demon energy is emitting from both their bodies. Their expressions were sudden hatred and anger.

The red-haired Kurama stands up with a scornful expression on his beautiful face.

"Hiei! Stop it!"

Along with Kurama, Keiko, Yuusuke's lover, stands up. "You too Yuusuke! Don't be immature!"

"You can't tell me what to do kitsune!" Hiei charges forward, completely ignoring Kurama's request.

"He asked for it Keiko." Yuusuke prepares himself for his battle with Hiei.

Swift hands stops Hiei in his tracks. Arms locking the koorime's, preventing him from moving any further.

Hiei struggles but can't escape from the grasp. "What are you doing Kurama! Let me at him! He must pay for what he said to me!"

Kurama's light, soft voice is whispered in Hiei's ear. "Relax…it's alright."

The struggling from the little koorime stops. He just glares at Yuusuke so evil-like.

Keiko walks over to her lover. "You should relax as well Yuusuke."

The former spirit detective looks at his girlfriend. "Okay, fine."

He then takes one quick glance at the angered Hiei. To piss him off even more, he teases him by sticking out his tongue so child-like.

That little gesture sets Hiei off once again. He struggles to get out of Kurama's grip. But he cannot get free. He's left struggling while Kurama holds onto him with an annoyed face.

Botan sighs. "How does Kurama put up with him?"

Koenma beside her responds to her question.

"He must have the patience of a god."

"Maybe it would be a good thing to bring out the liquor. These boys need to feel relaxed." Genkai said to herself.

**(yup, new YYH fanfic. No worries, Teku ish not in this one. Just pure YYH. It may not make that much sense because this was a tough subject to write about. Anyway, enjoy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distribution: i no own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 2**

As mentioned, the sake was brought out, the music was cranked up to the max, and the party started. It got wild at the beginning, seeing as how mostly everyone never drank a lot before. But after a while, it got pretty relaxing and very, very weird.

"Yuusuke, perhaps you should stop now. Too much sake cannot be good for you." Kurama sounded somewhat concerned. He was sitting down with an irritated Hiei on his lap. He held him tight while resting his head atop Hiei's. He himself has had a couple drinks, but not enough to become totally drunk like Yuusuke was.

"Yes Yuusuke, Kurama's right. You should stop." Keiko, however, was concerned.

The former spirit detective didn't listen to either of their suggestions.

"What are you talking about? I'm fiiiiiine…" He spoke in a very drunken tone.

"Does sound like it to me," said Botan, sounding pretty bothered.

Yuusuke glances at Botan. Upon that glance, he starts to blush madly, even more than what he got from the drunkenness.

Completely forgetting everything else, he approaches Botan and sits in front of her. He stares at her very intensely.

Botan stares back in confusion. "Uh…yes Yuusuke?" She has no idea what to expect.

"Your hair…it's so…" He attempts to touch her hair but she back away. "…blue…"

"Yuusuke…" Keiko sounded depressed as well as very annoyed.

Yuusuke, still ignoring Keiko, continues to speak to Botan in a loving voice.

"And your face…it's so…young…" He tries to touch her cheek but once again, she backs away.

"Uh…perhaps you should stop Yuusuke." Botan tries to get him off of her but he just insists on staying.

"Yuu…Yuusuke…" Now Keiko was really depressed.

The drunken Yuusuke's attention drifts from Botan's face to her lower area, her chest area to be exact.

"And your boobs…" He moves his hands towards them and touches them, squeezing them. "so nice…and firm…"

When Keiko sees this, she goes from extremely depressed to storming mad.

"Yuusuke! What are you doing!" Her features bore the look of anger and frustration.

Botan pushes him off of her, leaving him hazily passed out on the floor.

"You disgusting pervert! How dare you touch me like that!" She's left with her arms crossed and very annoyed.

Genkai sighs. "Baka."

Hiei, too, sighs. "I agree."

Though Yuusuke may look passed out, he wasn't. He heard everything.

"I heard that you little bastard! Don't think I didn't cause I did." He points at Hiei, though he's not eye-to-eye with him.

"And I care, why?" Hiei was unaffected by Yuusuke's little insult.

"Shut up!" He sits up, half sleepy and half intoxicated. "I bet…you can't down that whole bottle of sake…in less than an…_hour!_" That emphasis on 'hour' was Yuusuke trying to be all dramatic but it ended up making him sound like an idiot.

Hiei just smirks. "Is that a challenge?"

Kurama holds Hiei tighter. "No it is not. Sake is not good for you, especially when drank in one sitting." He sounded worried.

Yuusuke ignores the kitsune's attempt to stop Hiei and eggs him on.

"Your teeny weenie little body can't handle the full power of the sake. You're too weak."

"How dare you call me weak!" The little koorime seizes a nearby bottle of sake.

Yukina, for the first time throughout the party, speaks with her sweet, angelic voice.

"Hiei-sama, you should really listen to Kurama's suggestion. He does know what is best for you."

Sitting beside her, Shizuru agrees.

"Yes Hiei, don't be an idiot like my brother."

Everyone looks at Kuwabara. He's already passed out. He lies face up with his gapping mouth open, drooling on the side. It's not a pretty sight.

"I am not a weakling." With that said, Hiei guzzles down the bottle of sake. Kurama, who's right behind him, makes no attempt to stop him.

_He will learn how sake can affect you. Let's just hope he can handle it and/or does not do anything…stupid._

**(And so it's Hiei's turn to get drunk. Oh how fun this will me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Distribution: i no own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Kurama's thoughts were not fulfilled. Hiei did get drunk from just that one bottle of sake. He and Yuusuke had been dancing around on the table like they were a couple of fools. For the first time, Hiei had actually started smiling and laughing, like he was having such a great time.

The kitsune noticed this and couldn't help but smile.

_Hiei looks so cute when he's smiling. It's a shame that he does not do it often._

As Kurama is thinking, he is unknowing that Hiei is very close to him. He has gotten off the table and is now standing behind the sitting kitsune. His eyes were glazed but were still clearly crimson. His face was expressionless.

"Kurama…" he says in a somewhat evil tone.

Kurama's expression on his face was shocked. The tone in Hiei's voice sounded as though he were _really_ pissed.

The kitsune slowly looks behind him and up at Hiei. Fear flashes before his eyes. "Yes?"

_Oh my god! What if Hiei'd somehow read my mind and saw that I called him 'cute'? He'd be furious at me. He hates comments like that._

The emotionless face of Hiei's was cracked by a smile. It wasn't a happy smile or a smirk. It was a fool's smile.

"Sing with me Kurama!" Hiei falls atop his kitsune friend and hugs him. He is so drunk; he's completely unaware of his actions and the cause of a few raised eyebrows.

"Gah!" Kurama was taken completely by surprise. Never had he thought Hiei would hug him, let alone ask him to sing. It was totally unlike him. Kurama makes no attempt to hug the koorime back. He leaves his arms in the air with a baffled look on his face.

"Oh dear, what has gotten into Hiei-sama?" Yukina stares in concern.

Shizuru, who sits beside the koorime girl, replies to her question while taking a shot of sake.

"He'sh just drunk, that'sh all." Her impaired speech was proof that she herself was a little drunk.

Everyone's attention diverted to the wonder couple Hiei and Kurama. There sits Hiei, drunk as ever and Kurama, confused as ever.

Koenma makes his own comment. "Think Hiei likes Kurama a little bit too much?"

Botan answers, as though the question was directed towards her. "That may be the case Koenma-sama. I mean, look at Kurama. He's making no attempt to brush him off. It's as though…"

Drunken Yuusuke still awake interrupts Botan.

"It'sh ash though he doeshn't want him to get off." He lies on the lap of his love, Keiko.

Everyone besides Hiei, Kurama, and the passed out Kuwabara talk amongst themselves. With Kurama's extra sensitive hearing, he heard everything they said, including the ones about Hiei and himself.

_This is wrong. Word cannot get out about this little mishap. If it does, then…people will think weird thoughts about me…_

Hiei, once again, disrupts the kitsune's train of thought with his voice.

"C'mon Kura-chan! Sing with me!" He then gets a better hug from him from the front instead of the side. He now sits directly on top of Kurama's lap, hugging him from the front.

The others caught wave of the wonder couple's conversation. Shizuru's the first one to say anything.

"Kura-chan?" She raises an eyebrow, holding a sake cup in her hand close to her mouth.

Kurama looks at everyone who's just staring back._ I cannot let this continue the way it is now._

He sighs. "Alright Hiei. I'll sing with you."

**(how cute! They will now do their duet! Yatta!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Distribution: i no own YYH. sigh i'm getting sick of saying that.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kurama, the studly kitsune demon, gave up trying to resist and accepted Hiei's proposal of singing. It was appropriate to sing. After all, it was a karaoke party.

The karaoke machine was brought out and ready. This was no typical karaoke. Instead of a TV in front of them spitting out the lyrics, it was just a machine that plays wordless music. Hiei and Kurama would be the ones singing by themselves with no assistance, aside from the music.

Just minutes before the music will start, Kurama starts to get cold feet.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." He looks down at his half sleepy friend.

The half sleepy Hiei looks up at the kitsune. That sleepy look was soon changed to happiness. A joyful smile occupied his face.

"Nonsense. The great Youko Kurama fears nothing."

Kurama stares at the stupid grin on Hiei's face.

_He's really enjoying this, isn't he? He actually wants to sing with me and make a fool out of both of us?_

A microphone flies through the air, followed shortly after with a "Hey Kurama! Catch!"

The kitsune senses the mic approach him and catches it swiftly. He turns his head to its source, only to find Koenma leaning on the karaoke machine with a smug grin on his face. _Koenma…not you too._

He shoots him a quick cold stare, though it completely unaffected him.

Everyone mumbles some things to each other as Hiei and Kurama stand in the middle of them. The kitsune quickly averts his gaze to his little companion who's tapping at his mic so cute-like to make sure it works. "Are you sure you want to do this Hiei?"

Hiei looks up from his tapping and at his partner in plain confusion. His face was so cute you just wanted to hug him to death.

"Of course! Just relax kitsune. It'll all be over soon."

That last comment made by Hiei must have been the cue for Koenma to start the music. He presses a button a machine, causing it to play out a loud, speechless melody.

Fear flashes through the red-haired kitsune's eyes once again. He's stuck staring at Hiei while he's beginning his singing. It's the longest 35 seconds Kurama has gone through in all his years of life.

"Kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no harikeen  
Are wa sain kessen no aizu darou."

The end of that lyric is the cue for Kurama's part to begin. He forgets all about his fear and just goes along with it.

"Sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo

Kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa."

Both sing together, back to back.

"Kokoro no mama ni tada fighting to dream

Dare ni mo jama sasenai

Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru

Kaze no you ni tada shooting to dream

Kako no itami tachikitte

Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru

Getta chance."

Hiei and Kurama dance around until the next part of the song. Both had big smiles on their face.

It's Hiei's turn again.

"Kizu darake no yume ga ore wo karitateta

Hieta mune ni nokuru hi wo aoru you ni."

Immediately after that last bit, Kurama does something daring. He stands upon the nearby table and moves and sings so exotic and sexy.

"Sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku

Marude kienai arashi no you ni."

Hiei joins him on the table and they both sing together once again.

"Yasei no mama de ima fighting to dream

Zetsubou nado houmutte

Kemonomichi wo hageshiku hitabashiru

Kaze ni natte ima shooting to dream

Hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa

Ore-tachi kono kokoro wa damesenai

It's truth."

A long flow of music plays and the couple of boys dance to it. Never in all of any of their loves had they had so much fun without causing pain to another to themselves.

The others around them were enjoying their performance. They were clapping to the beat and dancing as well.

The long solo guitar act was soon over and Hiei and Kurama come face to face with each other, so close they could kiss. They have their mics to their faces and are snapping to the melody of the music.

"Kokoro no mama ni tada fighting to dream

Dare ni mo jama sasenai

Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru

Kaze no you ni tada shooting to dream

Kako no itami tachikitte

Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru

Getta chance."

They both dance around to the remaining music.

The song has ended and everyone was at ease. They were all laughing with each other. They all enjoyed the performance put on by Hiei and Kurama.

"See…wash that sho bad Kura-chan?" Hiei rubs his face against the kitsune's. He seemed to take pleasure in it.

Kurama however, was not. He was still annoyed that he had to sing though he didn't do a bad job. In all actuality, he did excellent.

"Sake please!" He exclaimed, as though he was desperate for it.

Yuusuke never moved throughout the whole performance. He's still lying down on Keiko's lap, just on the brink of passing out.

"Alright! Give the man shome booze!" He looks up at Keiko and smiles a flirtatious smile. Keiko just brushes it off.

Shizuru, who has become like a bartender, tosses a full bottle of sake towards the kitsune.

"Here ya are sweetheart." She's still hazily drunk but not as much as Hiei, Yuusuke, and what Kurama is going to be.

**(aww how cute! Did u like that duet? I did! Oh btw, that song was called Wild Wind and tis one of my faves. Listen to it, it rocks! oh and i got these lyrics at **


	5. Chapter 5

**Distribution: ...you know already.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Yet another empty bottle of sake lies with the many others. Kurama became just as drunk as the other boys, even Koenma. The girls sit…somewhat sober. Excluding Shizuru, Genkai, and oddly enough, Yukina, the other girls were clean.

On and off, the drunken guests have been singing on the karaoke machine. Amazingly, all did a very good job, despite the fact that they were wasted. They all sang their image songs and with Yuusuke and Keiko, they did one of their duets, though Keiko was not drunk.

Hiei and Kurama sit to the side together. Hiei's enjoying another bottle of sake and Kurama's just dazed. In the background of them, Yuusuke sings his other image, ALL RIGHT!

Hiei sits watching Yuusuke with Kurama beside him. But Kurama's the first one to speak.

"Ya know Hiei, I've been thinkin', this partnership we have…we should take it to the next level."

The koorime averts his attention to the kitsune. "Huh?" He looked sleepy when in fact, he wasn't.

"Even since this party started, I have realized how much…I really…care for you."

Kurama's still dazed but alert.

Hiei stares blankly at the kitsune. He's so tempted to guzzle down his bottle of sake and have some more fun. He doesn't answer.

"With that, I want to be with you forever Hiei."

Kurama gets on his hands and knees, like he was in his kitsune form. It was so seductive and sexy that anyone would just want to pounce on him and kiss him all over.

The koorime was so dazed; doubt he was paying any attention to the confession. All he replied was "Ya?"

On all fours, the seductive kitsune leans in to kiss Hiei.

However, Hiei had another thing in mind. He must have been bored because he turns his look away and at the singing Yuusuke. Seeing him made him feel…no different.

Just as Kurama was going to kiss him, Hiei quickly stands up with his bottle in hand. "Booo! You suck detective!" He drinks, becoming even more wasted and stupid.

Kurama has yet to notice that Hiei's face was no longer in front of him. He falls flat on his own face behind Hiei's feet.

In time he sits up and looks up. Since he was so down low, he saw the back of Hiei's head. But from eye level, he could see his butt. Oh what a nice butt he has.

"Shut up Hiei! Like you could do any better!"

Yuusuke, being interrupted, was mad. He was about to go all out on Hiei.

The koorime boy points at him like he was threatening him.

"I can do better! All I need is my sister and we could sing the hell outta you!"

By now, everyone's looking at the two boys arguing. That sister remark causes Keiko to speak up.

"Who's your sister, Hiei?"

Hiei looks at Keiko. He then smiles.

"Why, it's Yu…"

Before he could finish saying 'Yukina,' he's struck hard in the lower back. Though it didn't cause him pain; it was more of a push and a hold.

He turns his head as much as he could only to find a drunken, red-haired, emerald-eyed kitsune hugging him from behind. This cute creature brushes his face on Hiei's little butt. "I love you Hiei!" He shrieked.

"Ah! Get off me Kurama!" Hiei tries to shake him loose but he was unsuccessful. Besides, if he tried even harder, his pants would have came off.

"But I love you Hiei. You and your cute butt." Kurama hugs him tighter, assuring that his catch cannot get free.

Everyone's staring at the wonder couple now. Kurama's face was so happy and chibi-like and Hiei's was annoyed and drunk. It was Hiei's turn to be embarrassed now.

"Hold onto him tight Kurama-san! Don't let that rascal go!" She sits right next to Shizuru, yet another drunk one. And she too, has a bottle of sake in her hand. But she still looked as cute as ever.

The struggling continues for quite some time. Some cheer for Kurama to hold on, some for Hiei to get free and risk his pants coming off (the girls actually cheered for him. They wanted to see some personal bit of Hiei, wink wink).

In time, Kurama gets tired. But after he lets go, he immediately stands up. He stares at Hiei straight. "I know! Instead of holding onto you, I'll sing for you!" He turns towards Koenma at the karaoke and points at him. "Hit it!"

**Squee! It's Kurama's turn now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Distribution: so annoying but oh well. i no own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 6**

The cue for Koenma to start was given and the music starts playing. Kurama grabs the mic and gets up on top of the table in the middle. "This song is for you, my dear Hiei." He winks.

Hiei, not knowing exactly how to react, starts in disbelief. Though he is still drunk, he did comprehend all Kurama has said.

_Did he really mean all that?_

Just like everyone else, he sits down and watches Kurama's performance towards him.

Kurama with his microphone in hand begins to sing. At first, so sexy-like, then lively.

"Saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo

Saa tattaima yuuki wo sakase

Marude kurai daichi ni saku

Akai bara no you ni sa...

Dare mo ga jibun to tatakau Soldier

Kurushimi fumikoe ashita wo sagasu

Soldier of Love."

The kitsune moves around the table throughout his singing. He faces a new target all the time. But he usually closes his eyes and sings, like he's putting on a concert.

The long stretch of music passes and Kurama's on again.

"Aa nemurazu ni nayanda yoake ni

Aa umareta yo atarashii jibun

Kurayami kara noboru asaki

Ore no mune ni hirogaru...

Anata wo mamotte tatakau Soldier

Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara

Soldier of Love."

Yet another long stretch of wordless music occurs. Kurama gets more and more into it. He gets a bit more personal with the others; singing in front of them, looking more seductive. But he has not forgotten his prime target: Hiei.

As the melody continues, Hiei watches in awe. He sees how beautiful and sexy Kurama really is. _Whoa…I had this hot one at my disposal?_ He thinks of all the things he could do with Kurama.

The long text less music finally passes. Kurama stands up on the table and just sings his heart out. He faces Hiei with a sexy face.

"Dare mo ga jibun to tatakau Soldier

Kurushimi norikoe ashita wo tsukame." He gracefully touches Hiei's face and brings it close to his own, just barely touching it.

"Anata wo mamotte tatakau Soldier

Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara

I'm a Soldier."

Kurama lets go of Hiei's face and prances around until the music ends.

The music has ended and Kurama falls off the table and lands on Hiei's spikey head. He squishes the little one with his body weight. He, along with everyone else, laughs.

"That was sure fun, wasn't it Hii-chan?" Keep in mind that Kurama is wasted.

Hiei emerges from the body of the kitsune and sits on him.

"Yesh, lots o' fun!" He's smiling, though he was just body slammed by Kurama.

**listen to Romantic Soldier, which ish the song Kura-chan just sang. it's so...good. oh yesh and i got these lyrics from again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Distribution: i think u got the idea by now...**

**CHAPTER 7**

In time, the drunken ones fall asleep and the sober ones stay awake and chat with each other. Actually, there are only 2 people awake.

"This party sure was interesting, wasn't it Keiko-chan?" Botan sips some tea while Koenma is asleep on her lap.

Keiko too sips her tea. Yuusuke lie resting on her lap as well.

"Yes it was. I was lucky enough to sing with my Yuusuke." She looks down at the sleeping, drunken Mazoku on her lap. Though she doesn't think of him as a demon. She sees him as her lover, her husband, and hopefully, the father of her children.

"You did luck out. I didn't once get a chance to sing with Koenma-sama." Botan looks at him. "He passed out too soon."

"Well, at least he was awake for a little while. Unlike Kuwabara."

Both girls look at Kuwabara and laugh. What they see is very cute.

All the sleeping ones were all on top of each other, sleeping soundly. Kuwabara was still passed out and Hiei was sleeping on him, his head on his stomach. Atop Hiei's side lie Kurama, curled up in a ball, sleeping so cute-like. It has got to be a crime to wake him up from his deep slumber.

The sleeping girls were all in their own group. Shizuru was the spread out one and Yukina and Genkai were sleeping beside her, in a ball as well.

The two sober girls continue to talk about their friends. They talk on and on about each one, good and bad things. They reflect on past times and chat about the future. But in the end, it gets late and they end up getting sleepy.

Before each one falls asleep, they speak one last time.

"Hey Botan, remind me not to let Yuusuke drink for a very long time." Keiko smiles.

Botan laughs. "Will do Keiko-chan."

They fall asleep next to their lovers and friends.

_owari_

**Hope u guys liked it. it wasn't meant to be a yaoi one, Kurama was just drunk. anywho, read and review! thanx! **


End file.
